1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to lamp socket assemblies and in particular to vented lamp socket assemblies of the type used in tail lights of automobiles and the like.
2. Related Art
All sealed automotive lamp assemblies must address pressure rises due to the heat generated by the lamp, material outgassing, as well as from moisture intrusion. According to prior art techniques, this problem is usually addressed through some type of vent system to equalize pressure within the enclosure and allow moisture to escape. Such vents most often take the form of a hole formed through the lamp housing. The hole is sometimes left open, but there is concern with dirt and excessive water intrusion such that manufacturers often cover the vent hole to prevent dirt and water from entering the lamp enclosure. The cover can be in the form of a tube, a hydrophobic membrane, or a combination hydrophobic vent with a cap-like construction. However, exposed hydrophobic vents are susceptible to damage affecting performance. Also, the manufacturing step of forming the hole in the lamp housing is a time consuming and expensive operation.
Examples of vent systems that employ a hydrophobic memberant include U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,124 that describes a two-piece vent device with a hydrophobic membrane installed as a plug from the outside of an electronic control device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,183 discloses a socket for a sealed automotive lamp, where the socket includes a vent in its base fitted with a hydrophobic vent patch applied as a plug from the outside of the socket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,407 teaches a socket for an electrical connection that includes an externally applied hydrophobic vent patch. And, U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,014 discloses a sealed vehicle headlamp including externally applied hydrophobic vent patches in the side of a reflector housing.
These prior art examples include many drawbacks and shortcomings. For examples, these prior art techniques are susceptible to abrasive damage and are not particularly conducive to fully automated manufacturing processes. These venting system are designed within the lamp constructions, which complicates the constructions and are thus more expensive. Furthermore, the visual impact of these externally applied vent patches are bothersome, and often compel some type of camouflaging feature to hide the vent patch.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lamp assembly that eliminates the need to place a hole in the lamp housing, and also eliminates any form of exposed vent to damage. Such an improved lamp assembly should have an improved placement of the venting device, as well as an improved method for installing the venting device that is economical and readily incorporated into high-volume production operations.